


Ten Pounds of Awesome in a Five Pound Bag

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy and Mew Mew's Excellent Adventures [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Darcy did during the Avengers movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Pounds of Awesome in a Five Pound Bag

**Author's Note:**

> This series has sucked in my brain. Which is why I'm posting the third story of this within twenty-four hours of starting.
> 
> Now that I've gotten up to Avengers, I'm going to pause this for awhile so I can think of ideas, and go back to my original Darcy Slayer series...

Thor and Darcy landed on the roof of the futuristic looking airplane with a thunk.

“You know, big guy, this would be easier without the rain!” Darcy shouted to her friend over the roar of the engines.

Grinning almost maniacally, Thor entered the back of the plane where the ramp had lowered.

Rolling her eyes as she strode across the roof of the plane, Darcy landed on the extended ramp just in time to see Thor take off with Loki. Sighing, she turned to the other people in the jet. “Sorry about this,” she said with a shrug of her shoulders before she too flew off.

When she caught up with the two brothers, she stayed in the background and let them argue.

A few moments later, Iron Man appeared and drove Thor off the cliff, causing Darcy to snort.

Peering into the darkness, Loki ordered, “Come out.”

“Hey,” Darcy replied as she calmly moved towards the cliff edge to watch the fight below. “Oh great, now he’s in a pissing match.”

“Who are you?” Loki asked. “Why do you carry Mjolnir?”

“It’s name is Mew Mew,” Darcy replied distractedly. “Thor carries Junior.”

Loki blinked a few times. “The Slayer’s Hammer prophecy?”

“Yep.”

By this time, Captain America had come onto the scene. 

“I thought he was lost in the arctic?” Darcy asked, still staring at the fight below.

Loki shrugged as he leaned against a rock to watch.

“And, now, we go on to our next destination,” Loki said with a smirk a few minutes later as the three below had come to an agreement.

=====

After Loki was taken away by SHIELD Agents, Darcy followed Thor through the helicarrier as he followed another SHIELD agent. They were soon in a conference area on what looked to be the helicarrier’s comand deck. The table already contained Captain America, a man who looked familiar wearing a purple shirt, and a red headed woman.

“Hi,” Darcy said with a nod as Thor brooded towards the rest of the command deck.

“I know that’s Thor,” the woman said with a nod toward the Asgardian. “You are?”

“Darcy,” the Slayer replied with a grin. “And, you guys?”

“Romanov,” the woman said, pointing to herself, then pointed to Captain America and the other guy. “This is Captain America and Banner.”

Darcy furrowed her brow. She recognized Banner from somewhere.

“Darcy’s an interesting name for an Asgardian,” Romanov pointed out.

Darcy just grinned in reply. Any other response was stopped as a video feed of Loki in a cell started on the table surface. After the feed finished, she just leaned against a nearby bulkhead and let the resulting argument wash over her.

Then, a guy in an expensive suit and Agent iPod thief entered the room. As the guy started talking and grand standing, Agent iPod thief stared at Darcy.

“You!” he exclaimed.

“Me?” Darcy asked, a small smirk on her face.

“You!” the agent exclaimed again, pointing at her.

“Were’s my iPod?” Darcy asked in reply.

“Asgardians have iPods?” Banner asked, confused.

“She’s not Asgardian!” Agent iPod thief exclaimed.

Darcy blinked a few times. “Wait!” She pointed at Banner as she finally remembered who he was. “You’re _Doctor Bruce_ Banner!”

Banner tentatively nodded.

“Oh wow!” Darcy bounced in place a few times. “Can I have your autograph? I need a gift to give Jane to make up for the time I was whisked off world. She loves your work!”

The guy that entered with Agent iPod thief blinked. “And, what about me?”

“I don’t know, who are you?” Darcy asked, her head cocked.

The man’s responding rant of how he was Tony Stark was stopped mid sentence by the appearance of the one eyed man from the earlier video feed, who soon got the meeting back on track.

Ignoring the conversation around her, Darcy people watched until everyone wandered their own way. Darcy decided to stay near Thor, since he was the one she could count on to be friendly.

=====

After the lab explosion, for some unknown reason, Darcy decided to follow Agent iPod thief. She kept a bit back, not so much to be unnoticed, but to not get in his way.

That was why, when Loki used his illusions on Agent iPod thief, she was able to run forward and body check the Asgardian.

In response, Loki punched her in the chest, causing her to fly into a nearby wall, hit her head, and black out for a few minutes.

She woke just as Loki was blown through a wall. She saw that the cage Thor had been locked up in was gone. She turned towards the agent and swore, seeing him bleeding. She hooked Mew Mew to her belt and tore the agent’s jacket to use as a bandage. Because she had ruined Loki’s aim, the spear had pierced the agent’s shoulder instead of his chest.

Keeping pressure on the wound, she saw Director Fury come in from the corner of her eye. She ignored the conversation between the two and only got out of the way when the medics came to take care of the agent.

She used the alcohol soaked towelette handed to her to clean up the blood on her hands as she listened to Director Fury declare Agent iPod thief dead.

The director and Darcy stared at each other as the medics prepared the agent for transport.

“You’re going with a lie?” Darcy finally asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes,” the director replied. “And, for now, you go with him. Just in case there are other intruders.”

Darcy shrugged and followed the medics.

=====

By the time a team of agents arrived to the med bay to guard the place, the Avengers had all left the helicarrier.

“While we wait, let’s talk about your adventures on Asgard,” Director Fury stated as he stared at her before nodding at Mew Mew resting against the wall next to her. “And, with that hammer you have.”

Darcy snorted. “That can wait. We have a world to save.” She started to walk away, then stopped, mid-step. “Wait, I need to make a phone call.”

Director Fury raised an eyebrow. “And, if I don’t let you?”

Darcy raised a hand, and Mew Mew flew into her grip. Without making a verbal reply, she stared at the director.

Fury gestured towards a phone sitting on a nearby counter.

Picking up the receiver, Darcy quickly dialed a number. “This is Darcy Lewis. Code is Jabberwocky forty two.” She quickly pulled the phone from her ear over the shouting on the other end. “Oww.” Shaking her head, she put the phone back to her ear. “This is an unsecure line, probably being tapped and traced. But, turn to the news. Manhattan needs help.”

After hanging up, Darcy turned to Director Fury. “I’m off to save the world. I’ll try to find time for your debrief later.”

With that, she strode out of the room and went through the helicarrier by memory. After reaching the landing strip, she whirled Mew Mew a few times, and took off for New York City. She landed next to the huddled group of superheroes and stated, “I’m here to help.”

Captain America nodded. “What can you do?”

Darcy shrugged. “I fly and kick ass. Basically, what Thor can do, without the thunder and lightening.”

Nodding, he pointed up. “Then get airborne and take as many out as possible.”

=====

Finally, the battle was over. Darcy staggered behind the Avengers as they confronted Loki in Stark’s penthouse.

After Loki had been locked up, she was dragged off to eat some sort of sliced meat product that Stark insisted they try.

After chewing sluggishly for a bit, Stark asked with a wide grin, “So, Darcy, wanna be an Avenger?”

Darcy blinked in reply before shaking her head.

Captain America lifted his head from where it was resting against his fist and nodded. “You have what it takes.”

Darcy shook herself out of her stupor before replying, ”I’m craving a cheeseburger, margaritas, and some Ben and Jerrys… I’ll get back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> -sigh- Yes, Darcy is going to be an Avenger in this universe... as soon as I can figure out a code name for her. Any ideas?
> 
> But, she's only going to be a part time Avenger, since she still has Jane to take care of in Thor 2.
> 
> Oh, and everyone is going to think Darcy's abilities are all because of Mew Mew... She isn't going to mention she's a Slayer at all. 
> 
> BTW: Jabberwocky - from a poem by one of my favorite authors, Lewis Carroll. Forty two? The meaning of life! (According to Douglas Adams).
> 
> And, again, for some reason, I couldn't let Coulson go to Tahiti. But, he still goes off to his new team. After all, only Darcy knows he's alive from that group. (Which gave me my next idea. Damn it.)


End file.
